Let This Touch Make No Memory
by The Not-So It Girl
Summary: Sam Winchester hates being touched. Rated T for adult themes (sexual harassment, not very explicit) and like, one swear word.


Disclaimer: Despite my wishes, I do not, and will not ever (sheds a tear) own Supernatural. I let out my frustrations with this by writing Supernatural fanfiction.

Author's Note: I'm terrible, I know, I'm sorry! I still haven't finished the second chapter of my Merlin two-shot. But to make up for in the meantime, here's a short little Sam thing that popped into my head the other sure when it takes place, but Cas has angely powers still. (The demons tied him with special angel-proof stuff.)

Warnings: Sexual harassment. Demonic sexual harassment doesn't make it any less harassing.

On with the story!

Sam Winchester hates being touched. Wait, no, scratch that. He **_REALLY REALLY REALLY_**hates being touched he thinks, as the demon dragged a hand across his chest, a smirk playing at her blood-red lips. He sees Cas and Dean chained to the wall opposite him, and he groans internally. Not only is he being touched, but he's got an audience as well. He tries to look at them again, so he doesn't have to focus on the demon, who is hovering above his legs, all but straddling him. But when he tries to focus on them, things are blurry, as they always are when someone was touching him without his express permission.

It maybe was sort of in-accurate to say that Sam hated any form of physical contact. A hug or a handshake of his own volition was perfect acceptable, but that was just it; these days, it seemed like hardly any contact was of his own volition.

He was drifting further away from the scene. Pretty soon, he'd black out. Just as he was on the edge of doing so, he heard a gravelly voice.

"Agrami, we have work to do. Come now, play later." Even though the male demon wasn't trying to help Sam in any way, he couldn't help but be grateful he was getting her to stop. For now.

While Sam is barely even conscious, Dean's struggling to get out of his restraints even more. He knows how much his brother hates being touched. That bitch is gonna pay. He watches her get up and move toward the other demon and huffs out a breath of frustration. As he's working his cuffs open, he thinks about it. Why do demons and things always go for the person who most doesn't want to be touched? It could be because Sam has an innocence about him that they like, but you could say the same for Cas, and they rarely touched him in that sensual of a way. Then again, they _ARE_ sadists. It's likely that the exact reason they touch Sam that way is because he doesn't want them to.

He has unlocked the cuffs and is quietly doing the same for Sam, then Cas. He whispers, "Cas, try to get Sam outta here. I'll go get Bonnie and Clyde, demonic edition, yeah?" Cas nods and touches Sam's forehead to get him out of there. While the demons are arguing about something or another, Dean gets the drop on them. He stabs the male with the knife quickly. The female is faster. She roundabout kicks him, and it sets square in his jaw. Shaking his head, he grabs her hair and knocks her head with his. She's lying on the ground, almost out cold, but still coherent, and drives the knife into her. "You don't do that to Sammy, not me a favor and tell all your little demonic friends downstairs, wouldja?" he says as he pulls it out.

He steps out of the warehouse, and decides to head back to the motel they'd been staying at. He wasn't sure, but if he had to guess he'd say that's probably where Cas would take Sam. Sure enough, when he parks the Impala and stepsd inside the dingy little room, Sam's on the bed, legs dangling of edge. Cas sits in an arm chair, with a relatively calm face, staring at Sam.. But if you know him well enough, you know that's his nervous face. Cas sees Dean in the room and is quick to say, "I'm not sure what is wrong with him. He doesn't seem to be injured or sick, but he is acting oddly. He's not entirely aware. I tried putting a blanket on him, but... he does not seem to like being to touched."

Dean snorts, but not with real amusement. "You could say that again."

The angel blinks. "He does not like being touched. Did you not hear? Should I be concerned for your eardrums, Dean?"

"No, Cas,"Dean sighs. "Sam just has this...thing. He sort of blacks out when, well.."Dean can't think of the words. Cas tilts his head.

"When he's being touched?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Cas nods in understanding, though he doesn't understand, not entirely. He leaves a few minutes later so that Dean can be alone with his brother. Sam wakes up shortly, and Dean asks if it's okay to hug him. Sam nods weakly, so Dean squeezes his baby brother gently.

"What do you say I pick us up some Whiskey and Doctor Who DVDs, yeah?" Sam shrugs, and Dean takes it as a yes. He knows he's not gonna get Sam to say much today, if anything. He smiles sadly and looks his brother in the yes. "I'll be back in twenty, all right?" Sam nods, because he hears the unspoken, _I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you._


End file.
